


Salted Wound

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: I promise one day I’ll write an Alex Summers fic that turns out happy. But that’s not today. I listened to Sia’s Salted Wound to write this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Salted Wound

He hated this. He hated this feeling he would get whenever he would see her. It always felt like someone was strangling him. It made him almost angry, because he didn’t understand what it meant. This tightening in his throat and the flutter that would build up in his stomach whenever they so much as make eye contact made him sick. The idea of finding a “soul mate” and settling down with someone he could spend the rest of his life with always seemed pretty far-fetched. Alex has only had hook-ups, nothing more than that. He didn’t feel like he needed a partner (or wanted one for that matter). A part of the reason being because he didn’t seem himself as the dating kind of guy. So, it was just a string of one night stands that would happen once in a while. If they would leave a number, he would throw it away. He didn’t want that. Nothing personal, he just didn’t want that attachment because he knew whatever these people were looking for out of him, he wouldn’t be able to give it to them. But then she comes along. And he finds it hard to not constantly think about her and to be completely honest, it’s driving him mad.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex’s little brother Scott introduces him to his girlfriend Jean, Alex swears he’s never seen him so happy and that makes Alex happy too. You know until the pair start with the pet names, holding hands and kissing every chance they get.

“I’m going to puke if you don’t stop.” Alex jest to the pair as he walks into the dining area of the X-Mansion.

Scott and Jean were cuddled up.

Scott holds up his hands. “Alright, sorry. Jeez.”

Jean blushes as she turns to apologize for the PDA.

When Alex takes a seat on the coach across from them Jean can’t help but ask.

“I’ve never seen you with anyone. Has no one caught your attention?”

“Alex isn’t the relationship type.” Scott adds.

But as those words fall from Scott’s mouth, Jean hears a name pass through Alex’s thoughts.

“Y/N.” Jean says.

Alex tenses and Jean instantly regrets asking him this question.

“What about her?” Alex replies in a stern voice.

Jean shakes her head; she can sense she’s made him uncomfortable. She hadn’t meant to say her name. It’s just it was so loudly thought in his mind; she couldn’t help but repeat it.

“Nothing.” She quickly lets out.

“Yeah, why’d you say Y/N’s name anyway?” Scott asks her.

“Oh, I don’t know. She just came to mind.”

Scott doesn’t think anymore of her answer and nods his head. Jean however quickly exists the room, silently cursing to herself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jean leaves the room, Scott starts talking about how elated he was when he finally asked Jean on a date.

Alex is silently groaning, because his little brother has told him this story well over a hundred times already and he’s not in the mood to hear it again.

Alex closes his eyes and rest his head against the worn-out sofa.

He starts tuning him out until Scott says something he had never mentioned before.

It’s the mention of this fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach and this griping in his throat whenever he would see Jean.

Alex’s eyes dart open as he quickly straightens from his position on the couch as he takes in every word of what his brother is saying.

He has a blank expression on his face as he feels his nerves starting to get the best of him.

He stands and tells Scott “I’ll see you later.” While he exists the room.

In his mind, he can see her so clearly. The memory of seeing her this morning. The sound of her laugh and the smile on her lips. He can feel that flutter and the tightening in throat starting to build up again and it makes his breath hitch, because now he knows. He understands the meaning of that feeling now and he’s afraid.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex needs to get away.

He needs to get fresh air.

And he just needs to clear his head and figure this out.

He grabs his coat and hops in his car and drives.

He’s going nowhere in particular, but if it’s away from the mansion that’s good enough for him.

The cool night air is doing him so good, it’s making him feel calm. His nerves dissipating with each mile he drives farther away from where he previously was. He’s trying to make sense of this. How he got to this point, but he’s still trying to deny the fact that he has fallen for her. He’s not even sure how long he’s felt this way (and that’s partially because he knows for a fact that his been ignoring these feelings for a while now).

It could have been that day a few of them snuck out the mansion to go to the beach.

It had been Raven’s idea.

They all had a little too much to drink and he remembers not being able to look anywhere but at her while she absentmindedly danced around the little bonfire they had set up and how on the ride back her head rested on his shoulder.

But he’s also a hundred percent certain it happened the moment she said his name when she had introduced herself to him.

He remembers how he could barely keep his hand steady when he tried to shake her hand.

He feels bad for poking fun at Scott when he noticed the way he looked at Jean because if someone did that to him, he’d probably punch them.

The thing is Alex doesn’t know if he wants this.

He’s admitting he’s afraid.

But, he doesn’t know if it’s because he wants to finally have a relationship with someone or that he’ll probably end up burying his feelings to avoid them.

Alex realizes he’s drove long enough and makes a sharp turn which has the tires screeching against the gravel.

And he’s decided what his choice will be.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrives back to the school he hops out the car and jogs his way up to the third floor. He turns right and counts the doors he passes until he reaches the 8th one. He doesn’t even have time to knock because as he knuckles are about to rap against the door, it swings open. He has to stop his feet from trying to get him to run, but it’s that smile on her face and the way her eyes light up at the sight of him that keeps him grounded. 

His hands start to shake and there’s that tightness growing in his throat when she opens her mouth and says

“Hi Alex.” 

It takes a few seconds for him to say something back.

“Hey Y/N.” he says coughing.

“Are you okay?” she asks as she places a hand on his arm.

Their skin isn’t touching due to the oversize jacket he’s wearing but that still doesn’t stop that chills that go through his body from her touch.

He has to take a deep breath as he gets ready for what he’s about to say next.

She’s about to ask him something else, but before she can

“I know it’s late, but I couldn’t wait any longer because it’s driving me crazy. So, I just have to ask this right now. Y/N, will you go on a date with me this weekend?”

The words rush out of his mouth so quickly he’s afraid she didn’t hear him and that he’s going to have to repeat himself and he doesn’t think he has it in him to ask her again.

But then there’s shy smile that appears on her face that makes his heart pound.

She takes one of his hands in hers.

“Alex, you have become one of my closest friends and anyone would be lucky to date you, but…”

“But.”

He’s trying to keep a smile on his face as she tells him she’s only interested in being friends.

Friends is still good enough for him, but he can’t deny that it hurts because this was the first person he’s ever wanted something more with.

She places a kiss to his cheek and taps hers so he can return the gesture.

He places a soft kiss to her cheek.

And barely above a whisper tells her “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Alex.” She says as she moves pass him down the hall.

Though the answer he got wasn’t the one he was hoping for, he’s happy that he’ll still have her as friend even though as he’s walking back down the steps he’s also thinking of what could have been.


End file.
